


Please Stop

by jeremyyyberryyy



Series: stray kids oneshots [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dissociation, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Angst, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Multi, OT8, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, little!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy
Summary: Changbin was grumpy and drained from schedules that day, so when Minho crawls into his lap and tries to bother him, he isn’t too kind. One thing he doesn’t know is that Minho was in Littlespace and only wanted cuddles. Another thing he doesn’t know is of the past trauma Minho experienced as a child.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: stray kids oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165805
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	Please Stop

**Author's Note:**

> requested by jennnnnaaaaa66
> 
> tw/cw!!: past child abuse, ptsd, ptsd episode, disassociation, littlespace, crying, (unintentional) self-harm, panic attack, yelling, swearing, pushing  
> this one is could be very triggering, so pls stay safe and read the tw ans cw!!  
> minho has past trauma from his childhood and that gets triggered when changbin yells and pushes him (just to explain further)

Recently, Minho has been finding it easier to slip into headspace comfortably. He finds joy in letting the others take care of him, and after being in Littlespace, he feels more relaxed and less anxious or depressed. Overall, this coping mechanism has been helping greatly and even the rest of the members can see what big of a difference it makes.

His boyfriends also find this practice to be soothing and calming for them as well. They always have loved taking care of one another and to do so when someone has mentally regressed to a younger age is even better and very calming and stress-relieving. The other members would also do just about anything to help one of their boyfriends. And it’s just an added bonus that they get to take care of Minho, who generally is more independent and keeps to himself for the most part. It makes them feel like Minho really trusts them and is comfortable with them. (And they also think that their baby is fucking adorable of course.)

Once he had started getting used to his Little side, he has gotten better at allowing his boyfriends to take care of him. Minho has been starting to slip on his own now and allowing himself to drop if he needs it, without thinking too much about it. 

It’s currently sometime in the afternoon and Minho is bored. He lays in his bed alone for a little while, wanting to move but being too tired to do so. 

Minho currently has one foot in his Little headspace and the other in his Big headspace, so he is just on the edge of slipping. He decides to simply let himself be Little since they don’t have any more schedules for the day. 

Once he has regressed, Minho immediately sits up and whines at not having anybody near for cuddles. He is already in fairly comfortable clothing, so stumbles out of bed, proud of himself for not tripping over the mess of blankets that are now on the ground. Minho makes his way into the living room, pausing in the hallway to survey the area first.

Although Minho is way more comfortable being in Littlespace around the other members, his Little self is somewhat on the younger side, (depending on the day and how stressed he is) and he is also fairly shy, still getting used to being treated like he is an actual child. 

Minho spots Changbin sitting on the couch and he quickly bounds into the room with a gleeful smile on his face. Changbin, who is sitting on his phone after the stressful and draining morning of schedules they just had, doesn’t even look up at the approaching footsteps as they come near. 

Minho stops a few steps away from Changbin and cocks his head, waiting for the other to look up. Changbin sees the feet stop on the floor and slowly glances up, groaning at the thought of somebody bothering him right now. 

Changbin barely lifts his head before his gaze flits back to his phone and he settles further back on the sofa. 

“Baby?” Changbin says almost warningly, deeply sighing and wondering what one of his boyfriends could possibly want right now. Changbin was tired and honestly did not want to deal with anyone right now. It had been a pretty stressful week for 3racha and with dance practice and lessons on top of that, Changbin just wanted to be left alone in peace and quiet. 

Minho, obvious to Changbin's tone and attitude due to his current headspace, smiles brightly at the pet name. 

“Yes,” he agrees happily and then nods his head seriously in agreement with Changbin because he is indeed a baby right now.

However, Changbin doesn’t hear Minho at all, for Hyunjin has just walked into the room and is asking him a question about schedules tomorrow. Changbin loses focus on waiting to see what Minho wants from him and answers Hyunjin, trying to keep his irritation out of his voice at being interrupted and asked about the work they have to do the next day.

Minho glances up as Hyunjin enters the room, but their words all jumble inside his head, and he is too young to even try and understand what they are talking about. He politely waits until Hyunjin finishes taking to Changbin, rocking back and forth on his feet slightly. 

Minho lets out a sigh of relief once Hyunjin leaves because he is ready and determined to get his cuddles. Minho practically hurls his body at the couch and carefully snuggles up to Changbin's side, his head on Binnie's chest. Minho hums contentedly, trying his best to not disturb Changbin too much.

However, Minho doesn’t feel Changbin freezing instantly as his body makes an impact on the sofa. Just as Changbin is about to yell, he feels Minho move and further invade his personal space. Now Minho’s head is perfectly blocking the view of his phone and Minho can’t seem to get comfortable, so keeps shifting slightly, only fueling Changbin's anger.

Changbin takes a deep breath, knowing his boyfriend is probably just playing around, wanting to bother him a bit, and that he shouldn’t get too mad. But that thought flies out the window when Minho accidentally bonks his head back against Changbin’s. 

Minho, while trying to get comfortable, accidentally hits his head back against Changbin's eye. Before he can say anything or readjust his position and snuggle back against his chest, Changbin roughly shoves him off.

“What the fuck, hyung,” Changbin growls out. He has finally lost his temper, assuming Minho is just trying to bother him and interrupt his time to relax.

Minho lands on the floor with a whimper and wide eyes at the words escaping Changbin’s mouth.

Changbin, on the other hand, doesn’t notice the telltale signs of his boyfriend being in Littlespace and is too blinded by his anger to see he has hurt Minho. 

“God! Why are you being so annoying? Go bother somebody else, Minho-hyung,” Changbin fumes.

Under Changbin's angry gaze, Minho’s eyes widen even more in fear. He feels almost petrified and the tears welling in his eyes stay frozen in place, not yet falling down his cheeks. 

Minho quickly scrambles up, thinking he should apologize for what he had done wrong. He quickly stumbles to his feet and attempts to get closer to Changbin, reaching his arms out to him with pleading and apologetic eyes.

Changbin, who has now gone back to his phone and looking down at the screen with frustration and anger, sees the movement and immediately looks up. He watches as Minho starts walking back to him again and stands up instantly.

Minho feels the harsh hands push him and he once again goes tumbling to the floor. Changbin stands over him, his ears practically red from anger and face about the same color out of annoyance.

Changbin doesn’t register Minho’s pale face, his expression of pure terror, or the unshed tears welling in his eyes. He acts purely on instinct, pushing Minho away and not even realizing the force of his action.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Changbin seethes, taking a step forward. He barely makes his words out through clenched teeth and tries his best to not full out yell at Minho and keep his temper in check. He isn’t in the mood for his hyung’s games and doesn’t understand why he can’t just bother someone else and leave him alone. 

Minho flinches backward at Changbin's words and his advance towards him. “You did something wrong. You did something wrong. You did something wrong. You upset Changbin. You’re bad. This is fault,” are the only words his brain repeats over and over again. Minho isn’t exactly sure what he did wrong, but even in Littlespace, Minho can tell he has upset Changbin and should be punished for bothering and annoying his boyfriend.

Changbin takes another step toward Minho, this time closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He tries to calm himself down before opening his eyes and walking back to the couch, putting his headphones back on. Changbin knows he should apologize for reacting way out of hand in that situation, but he knows to calm himself down completely before doing so. Changbin feels guilty of the words he said to Minho and hopes he didn’t make him feel too bad. He makes a promise to himself to go find Minho right when he has fully calmed down, and apologize to him. He knows he overreacted and that Minho honestly hadn’t done anything wrong.

When Changbin had stepped forward, Minho’s body tensed up immediately. He brings his hands over his head and curls into his body tighter on the ground. As Minho clenches his eyes shut, he prepares for a harsh hand coming down to his face or a rough kick to the stomach. Minho knows he should be punished for being bad and mentally prepares himself to face the consequences of his actions.

But the hit never comes. Minho slowly peels his eyes open, whimpering at the thought of Changbin punishing him. However, he finds Changbin sitting back on the couch, on his phone, and not even looking at Minho. 

Minho takes several seconds to get the willpower to move. He stands up on shaky legs, his body trembling with fear. Minho turns his back to Changbin and unsteadily walks away from the living room.

Minho has completely zoned out, not sure how to process what happened, and also being pushed into slipping even younger out of fear. He can barely even see where he is going and is unsure of where his feet are taking him until he arrives in the kitchen.

Seungmin and Hyunjin are both by the stove when Minho arrives, most likely getting ready for dinner while idly talking to one another. Hyunjin glances up as Minho enters the kitchen, smiling at him and oblivious to the state Minho is in.

Seungmin turns around when he sees Hyunjin smile at someone over his shoulder. And he immediately can tell their Minho has regressed and lets out a coo, happy to see their baby out to play again. He, too, is oblivious to the panic and fear swirling inside Minho.

Minho looks back at Hyunjin and returns a watery smile, blinking back the tears that threaten to fall down his face. By the time Seungmin turns around, Minho’s fear has only further increased with his brain replaying the words Changbin had said and thinking about the slap that never came. However, to anybody else, Minho looks outwardly okay and normal, minus his hands, which are visibly shaking, and that he keeps anxiously fiddling with. 

Seungmin notices Minho fidgeting and assumes he wants to be carried or wants to ask them for something (maybe food) but is too shy or young to do so. So, he instantly takes a stride towards Minho, reaching his arms out to sweep the boy up. 

Upon seeing Seungmin's arms reach out for him, a blind panic fills Minho and Hyunjin can pinpoint the exact moment in which the absolute terror shows on his face. “He’s going to hit you. He will hurt you. He will hurt you. You deserve to be punished. Bad boys get punished. Bad boys get hit. You misbehaved, they’re going to hurt you,” his brain tells him, while replaying flashbacks from when he had made a mistake or misbehaved as a child and simultaneously replaying what Changbin had said.

When Minho flinches and then freezes right after, Seungmin pulls his hands back instantly as if he’s been burned and frowns. He looks in concern and worry at Minho, Hyunjin looking at their baby with the same look, and both unsure of how to proceed.

“Min..,” Seungmin starts gently. “What’s wrong, baby?” he softly speaks, cautiously inching closer to Minho and trying not to startle him again.

However, Minho just flinches again and this time takes a step back.

His boyfriends' frowns deepen and Hyunjin takes a small step forward, asking, “Minho?”

Even though Hyunjin isn’t nearly as close to him as Seungmin is, all Minho registers are Hyunjin's movements and he lets out a whine. He vaguely hears his back hit the wall and registers his breathing picking up and his heart racing fast. Minho lets out another whine as the voice continues speaking and it almost feels as if he’s back in his childhood home getting punished. Minho can even smell the food his mother is cooking in the other room and hear the sound of his father taking off his belt.

The other two hopelessly watch as their boyfriend slides down the wall, breathing erratically and appearing to stare straight in front of him. Minho appears to almost have frozen other than the irregular rise and fall of his chest. Seungmin and Hyunjin are almost as frozen as Minho, unsure of what’s going on and how to help Minho right now.

Seungmin looks back at Jinnie and they make eye contact, Hyunjin’s eyes are shiny with tears at feeling so helpless, and they both sport expressions of concern and worry. Seungminnie is about to open his mouth and ask what they should do or if they should call Channie-hyung or somebody else. But he is interrupted by a sound and whips his head around.

Minho’s eyes are now leaking tears and his breathing has only worsened. His body is wracked with soundless sobs and he is now full-on hyperventilating. Their boyfriend has further curled his body in on himself, tiny whimpers leaving his mouth at almost every exhale.

“No. No. No. No,” Minho repeats, with a sound of pure terror and helplessness laced in his tone. “Pwease don’ hurt- me. Please don’ huwt me,” Minho chokes out, interrupted by sobs and then dissolving into unintelligible words.

Seungmin looks at him in pure shock. Why would Min think they were going to hurt him? Did something happen? Did they trigger something? Hyunjin’s mouth drops open and tears openly start trickling down his face. Hyunjin has always been a sensitive one and seeing his boyfriend in so much distress and not knowing how to help, has him feeling hopeless and unsure.

“Mama. Please Mama!” Minho sobs. “Don’ let him huwt me-,” Minho cuts himself off with another heart-wrenching sob, his mind and body now fully experiencing one of his early memories from childhood firsthand. He pleads with his mom to come help him but knows it is no use. He can hear his father's footsteps near him as his eyes are squeezed tightly shut, and lets out a scream.

The yell of pure terror that leaves Minho’s throat, sends goosebumps down both of the other two boys' arms. It also alerts Chan and Jeongin to the kitchen. Jeongin is surprisingly the first to arrive, confused at what is going on and then instantly freezing at the sight before him. Chan hears the scream and fear seizes his chest. He runs out to the kitchen and looks in shock as more screams erupt from Minho’s mouth and he starts sobbing out apologizes.

“What’s going on?” shouts Chan, his voice partially drown out by Minho, but fortunately the other boys can hear him.

“I- I don’t know, hyung,” Seungmin shakily replies; Hyunjin letting out a sob of his own. “He- He just came in the kitchen and I m- moved to pick h- him up, b- but he flinched away. And I was confused. And t-then he started c-crying a- a- and asking u- us to n- not h- hurt him-“ Seungmin cuts himself off with a sob of his own, overwhelmed and feeling horrible at the thought that their boyfriend thinks they might hurt him.

By then, Felix, Jisung, and Changbin have also ended the kitchen. Felix looks concerned and honestly a little scared at the situation, but quickly is pulled into Hyunjin’s arms as the older continues to sob and look at Minho on the ground. Jisung goes to stand in between Seungmin and Jeongin, his eyes trained to the boy on the floor and his arm slowly rubbing up and down Seungmin’s back. Changbin just stands in the entryway, shocked and completely horrified. Had he made Minho this upset? W-was he Little when he was in the living room with him? Did Changbin push him away while he was in such a vulnerable headspace? Did he really say all those mean things and fuck- push him? God, this was all his fault. 

“D- Do you think we triggered a memory or something? A- A bad memory. I don’t- It seems like he’s-“ Jeongin speaks up, not sure how to word what he is thinking. But Chan understands and nods. It seems like a memory of a traumatic event was triggered, which caused some kind of episode or panic attack. Minho had never told them about having something like PTSD and had never really shared about his life before joining Stay Kids, other than dancing and touring with BTS. Chan honestly doesn’t know what to do in this situation. 

Seungmin also nods, “I- I think someone h- hurt him. And he- he was scared we would d- do the same,” he says barely above a whisper. Chan shudders at the thought of somebody harming one of his boyfriends and people he cares about. Everybody else feels their blood run cold at what Seungmin’s words imply.

Meanwhile, Minho is still on the ground, letting out shrill cries. He just wants the pain to end. But his father is right. He is bad. He deserves to be punished. The sudden, vivid memory and flashback to when he was a kid is terrifying. And Minho can’t seem to distinguish between reality and the flashback, especially in his current headspace. Although this is not actually happening to Minho, it seems so real to him and he feels the exact emotions his younger self felt at the time. 

“‘M sowwy. ‘M sowwy. ‘M s- owwy,” Minho sobs over and over again, trying to get his dad to stop. Why won’t he stop? Where is Mama? Why won’t she help him? Why can’t she hear him? Why can’t she come save him?

Minho has started rocking back and forth, his head smashing into the wall every time he moves it back. At this, Chan jumps into action, crouching down but making sure to not move any closer to Minho or make any move to touch him whatsoever.

“Min-,” Chan clears his throat and starts again, his voice coming out a little louder this time. “Min, it’s Channie-hyung, your leader- and your boyfriend, baby. You’re at the dorms right now with the rest of the members, hun. You’re safe. Nobody is going to hurt you. You’re safe here with me.”

Minho, while continuing to sob, hears Chan’s words through his hazy brain and tries to get himself to focus on the familiar and comforting voice of his boyfriend. Chan sees a slight shift in the way Minho is acting and could almost let out a sigh in relief.

“Hey, baby. Can you listen to my voice? You’re okay. I’m right here with you, yeah? Won’t let anybody touch you,” speaks Chan while the others stare wide-eyed at Minho, dried tear tracks running down their cheeks.

“Can you breathe with me, baby? Breath for hyung, yeah? You’re safe, honey, they can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let anybody hurt you,” Chan continues.

Minho starts concentrating on Chan’s voice, trying to ignore whatever else is going on right now. He ignores the images playing in his head and his father's yelling, trying to solely focus on Chan. Chan is safe. If hyung is with him then he is okay. Chan isn’t mad at him. 

Minho focuses on his breathing, listening to Chan’s soothing voice and slowly starting to lessen the loud sobs and stop the apologizes and screams that started tumbling from his mouth earlier.

“That’s it, kitten. Hyung's so proud of you. Hyung is never going to hurt you, baby. You’re safe with me.”

Minho is now reassured that Chan is not mad at him and isn’t going to hurt him. He feels safe with Chan and trusts him completely. 

Minho’s breathing significantly slows down to a less rapid pace and his rocking has ceased almost completely. Tears still stream out of his shut eyes, but he no longer is loudly crying out.

Chan continues to encourage Minho, his eyes watering in sadness at what their baby is experiencing, but also relief at getting him to stop banging his head against the wall.

“Can you wiggle your toes for me, baby?” Chan asks, remembering the grounding exercises he has frequently done to help some of his other boyfriends at times. 

Minho lets out a giggle and Chan’s heart squeezes with happiness at the sound. Minho’s eyes are still shut, but his mouth stays open after he lets out the watery laugh. Minho wiggles his toes. He’s now almost fully with Chan and out of the horrible, flashback he had been experiencing.

Changbin looks at the scene in disgust. Not disgust at Minho and what's happening to him. But, disgust in how cruel a person could be to harm his boyfriend. As well as, disgust in himself for triggering that. Changbin thinks back to the words he said and shudders. He pushed Minho. He pushed Minho twice! Changbin can feel the disgust curl inside his body and he feels like he’s going to be sick, remembering what he said. All of this happened because Changbin was tired and irritated and he took it all out on Minho, who had also been in Littlespace. He hadn’t even noticed Min was Little. God was he a horrible boyfriend. Changbin can’t believe he did that to Minho. He can’t believe he said those things. He can’t believe he pushed Minho. He hurt Minho. And he made it seem like he was going to hit him for wanting to cuddle with him on the couch.

“Min, is it okay if you open your eyes now? You’re in the dorm and you’ve got Hyunjin, and Seungmin, Lixie, Jisung, Innie, and Changbin. We’ve got you, baby. You’re safe with us. None of us are going to hurt you, okay? I promise. We won’t let anybody hurt you ever again, honey.”

Chan doesn’t miss the way Minho lets out a whimper at the mention of Changbin’s name, and frowns in concern. But right now he is focused on making sure Minho is okay before he deals with whatever happened between the two. Now is not the time to ask questions. 

Minho tenses up at the mention of Changbin, his words echoing in his mind. However, they’re quickly shut off by Chan’s reassurance that none of them will hurt him and that Chan will always protect him.

Min finally opens his eyes, his face puffy and teary. Chan smiles at getting Minho to open his eyes, but it’s more of a painful grimace at the state Minho is in. The rest of his boyfriends stay frozen where they are with Hyunjin and Felix both having tears silently run down their faces. Seungmin is not far behind and Jeongin has turned away from the scene, afraid to watch and blinking back his own tears. Jisung just stares, still trying to register what happened, and mainly feels guilty, even though he had nothing to do with it. Changbin still stands in the doorway, riddled with self-hate and repulsed at himself, as his mind continues replaying his interaction with Minho. No one notices as Changbin stops breathing altogether and has to focus on calming himself down, as the dark spots almost take over his vision.

“Welcome back, baby. Is it okay to touch you now? What do you need, Min?” Chan asks, He’s never experienced or helped somebody through this kind of thing before. He’s unsure what’s the best call in this situation. Especially if Minho is still in Littlespace.

Minho gives a curt nod before letting his head fall back against the wall and legs slide down until he is spread out instead of curled up in a ball. Chan slowly approaches Minho and pauses right before he gets to him, looking into Minho’s eyes. 

Minho tiredly makes grabby hands up to Chan and their leader lightly smiles at his sleepy Min. He gathers him into his arms, the younger instantly latching onto him and burying his face into Chan’s chest, surrounding himself with his oldest boyfriend's scent.

Chan doesn’t trust anybody else to hold Minho right now, not wanting to freak him out with more people invading his personal space. He turns around to his other boyfriends and winces at the tears falling down almost all of their faces.

Chan moves towards the rest of them, stroking Hyunjin’s cheek with one hand, while the other still securely holds Minho to his chest.

“It’s okay. He’s okay now,” he whispers. Once he gets a slight nod from Hyunjin, he moves on to Felix, making his way down the line of the members in the kitchen. 

He strokes Felix’s wet cheeks, “You’re okay. Min’s gonna to be okay,” he quietly speaks once again. 

Then he rubs down Seungmin’s back before tapping the maknae’s shoulder, prompting him to turn around. I.N slowly turns around with his head drawn towards the floor, but Chan can still see how red his eyes are. Chan gently pulls Jeongin into his body, on the other side as to not touch Minho, and squeezes the younger boy lightly. I.N. sniffles and wipes his nose before pulling back.

Chan next moves to Jisung, who seems more petrified and worried than sad. He reassures him in the same calming voice and ruffles his hair fondly.

When Chan looks up to where Changbin is, he has disappeared. Chan cocks his head to the side in confusion, wondering what happened and why Bin wasn’t there anymore.

“Let's get Minho to the living room. We can all cuddle up and wait until he’s ready to talk, yeah?” he speaks to the other members, some of them nodding in response. Chan’s lips curl up slightly and he moves with Minho to the living room, the others following suit.

Minho doesn’t hear Chan talking to the others or even registers him moving. He feels almost disconnected from his surroundings and just closes his eyes and presses his face further into the expanse of Chan’s broad chest. Minho doesn’t even register what just happened and instead lets himself zone out and not pay attention to what is going on currently.

When Chan sets Minho in a chair and covers his body with a blanket, he frowns at Minho’s face. His eyes seem glossy, but not in the way they do when he’s in his headspace. They seem far away like he’s almost lost in thought and not aware of what is going on. 

“Min,” Chan tries to wave his hands in front of Minho’s face and bring him back into reality. “Okay. That’s okay,” Chan thinks. After whatever happened in the kitchen, it’s probably a normal response to disassociate to cope with what happened. However, this still doesn’t do much to calm Chan’s worry. But he just lets out a sigh and whispers, "Sleep now,” unsure if Minho can hear him or not.

Minho slightly hears the words Chan utters, but his brain does little to register them and his voice seems far away. It almost feels like Minho is dreaming, in the in-between of awakeness and sleep. He feels a light feeling of warmth on his body, not actually registering the blanket placed on him, but still aware enough to somewhat feel it.

Minho lets his eyes shut and slips into sleep, his body almost shutting down and pulling him into unconsciousness instantly. Chan sighs and adjusts the blanket better on Minho’s body. 

“Is- Is he okay?” Felix asks in a tiny voice. Chan turns to see them all smushed together on the couch, swaddled in blankets. Jisung pets Felix’s hair at his shaky voice, and Lix nuzzles into Jisung’s shoulder to show him comfort as well.

Chan looks up towards the ceiling for a second. He wants to stay calm and collected for the rest of his boyfriends, but he is just as scared and unsure as the rest of them are.

“He’s,” Chan pauses and lets out a breath. “He’s okay, Lixie. Hopefully, when he wakes, he can tell us what happened. But there’s nothing to worry about now. He’s just sleepy. We‘ll figure this all out together. Don’t worry,” Chan reassures, trying his best to smile at his boyfriend, but soon just looking back at the ground as his smile drops from his face.

Seungmin silently opens one arm, his left one already over I.N.’s shoulders and lightly grasping Hyunjin, who sits in Jeongin’s lap. He silently beckons Chan over to their pile on the couch. The older gratefully accepts the invitation, glad to just relax next to the warm bodies of his other boyfriends and letting his mind stop worrying for the moment. 

The boys on the couch all look at Minho peacefully sleeping and feel a bit better at the calm expression adorning his face. They all snuggle together and close their eyes as well, waiting for Minho to wake up.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Channie?” a small voice calls. “Channie-hyung?”

Chan slowly opens his eyes, a blurry Minho coming into view.

“Minnie? Lixie? Innie? Sungie? Jinnie?” Minho questions, pausing in between everybody’s names to see if they wake up.

Chan instantly snaps his eyes open fully, the sleepiness getting pushed to the back of his mind as his brain fully comprehends who is calling them.

Minho stands at the edge of the couch, looking onto his boyfriends occupying the space. Chan is unsure how long they all had been sleeping, but knows it has not been more than ten minutes.

“Min? Baby?” Chan asks, gaining the Little’s attention. “What are you doing up already, baby?”

Minho quickly turns his attention to him and pauses before shrugging. By this time, the others are slowly starting to wake up, blinking their sleepy eyes and looking towards the noise beside them.

Minho squirms in his standing position and Chan sends him a questioning look.

The Little doesn’t say anything, just cautiously climbs onto Chan’s lap. Once he sees the older is fine with his actions, he quickly wraps his arms around Chan and buries his head into the side of Chan’s shoulder. Minho lets out a content noise, almost similar to a giggle, as Chan starts rubbing down his back. 

Everyone has awoken by now, looking over to see Minho in Chan’s lap. And Changbin stands silently at the edge of the living room, looking in on his boyfriends, but not daring to come any closer. He didn’t want Minho to react negatively to seeing him. And didn’t want to hurt him even more than he already had. 

Changbin had been in the bathroom. Once he saw Minho’s body tensing at the mention of his name, Changbin knew he couldn't stay and watch. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and laid on the cold bathroom tile, heaving over the toilet. The guilt and the sight of what pain he had caused Minho had literally made Changbin sick to his stomach. 

It had taken about ten to fifteen minutes for Changbin to recover his breathing and by that time Minho had woken up. So there he stood, watching their baby cling to Chan, while the others all slowly woke up. Once he sees Minho nuzzle his head into Chan’s body, he gets the courage to shuffle his body out into the living room, sitting in an armchair across from the couch. He makes sure to keep his distance from the others and puts himself in a position where Minho will not see him. Chan gives him a look of question and concern over why Binnie had left and what had happened between the two.

“Thought Binnie wou’ huwt Min,” Minho mumbles into Chan’s shoulder, but loud enough so everyone can hear. Chan freezes at the words and everyone else eyes Changbin suspiciously once they realize he is in the room.

“Why would you think that, sweetheart?” Chan asks him.

Minho hesitates before pulling away slightly and looking down in shame and uttering, “‘W- was bad. L- Lino b- bad. Make Binnie mad.” 

Everyone feels their heart constrict at Minho’s words, no matter how confused they are about the situation. Minho’s bottom lip trembles and Chan quickly pulls Minho into another hug. He decides not to question the thing with Changbin just yet.

“Min,” Chan starts slowly. “What happened after when you went into the kitchen?”

“I’on know,” Minho states.

“Do you- Who was hurting you, Min?” questions Chan, not knowing how to proceed.

Minho just starts playing with the strings on Chan’s hoodie and says, “I’on uh’member.”

Chan stares in confusion at his words and looks towards the other members, who are staring with the same expressions as him. 

“You what, baby?”

“I don’ uh’member,” Minho repeats, looking up at Chan.

“Oh! You don’t remember, honey?” Chan says, lightly showing a smile on his face due to the way Minho pronounced “remember”.

Minho just shakes his head in confirmation. All of the members frown in concern. 

“Baby- I- You were calling for your mother. Do you remember that? Do you know who was hurting you?”

This time they all get a different reaction from Minho. At the mention of his mom, their boyfriend tenses and seems to almost stare at Chan’s hoodie strings in confusion. Then Minho drops them and scoots to the side until he has slid off Chan’s lap completely and is now settled in the corner of the couch.

Everyone stares in surprise as Minho closes his eyes tightly and starts tapping his knees with his fingers, which are now curled in closer to his body.

“Baby?” Chan questions softly.

Minho opens his eyes and looks up at Chan. “Not a baby anymore,” he mumbles, looking away from his boyfriends on the couch. Chan looks taken aback, but then hesitantly nods.

Minho had been halfway in between headspaces; reliving his childhood trauma being too much for Little him, but also staying Little out of fear and not understanding the situation. But by the mention of Minho’s mom, he starts slipping out of Littlespace and settling farther away from Chan.

Everything comes flooding back to Minho and he looks down at the couch beneath him. He feels embarrassed for what happened and how they had to see him like that. And he also feels terrified and traumatized by what had just occurred.

Chan is about to open his mouth, along with Seungmin, when Minho cuts them off and starts talking.

“Um-“ he says, looking towards the side of him. He immediately sees Changbin and his body freezes for a second before turning back to normal. Minho turns his body to be sitting on the couch the regular way. “I- I didn’t have the best childhood. I grew up in a different environment than most of you guys, I guess,”

Minho pauses, pondering how to word this correctly. “My parents were just very strict and had different views on the word and- how to raise a kid,” he explains.

He swallows, trying to rid the dry feeling at the back of his throat. “My father would get mad a lot. Whenever I made a mistake or acted bad, he would-,” Minho’s breath catches and he tenses up. Seungmin silently slides onto Chan’s lap and hesitantly brings his hand up to stroke Minho’s shoulder.

Minho lets out a sigh before continuing, “He would hit me- He would hit me a lot. Or use his belt to-,” Minho vaguely gestures with his hands. Meanwhile, the others are silent, everyone has tears in their eyes at the words Minho is saying. It’s hard to imagine someone hurting their incredible and strong boyfriend. All his boyfriends are filled with rage at Minho’s father for abusing him and treating him that way. Their hearts are all heavy and nobody has dry eyes.

“My- uhm- my mother would never- She would never help me. She just would- let it happen. That’s why I was uh- calling for her when I had that...memory, I guess,” Minho pauses once more, not meeting anybody’s eyes.

“So,” his breath stutters and he closes his eyes, willing himself not to break down again in front of his boyfriends. “So when Changbin got annoyed at me for bothering him, I-“

Minho stops before continuing, “Well, I couldn’t think rationally when I was Little, so I- I guess I thought he would hurt me too. Because he had pushed me off his lap and yelled at me. And it- It reminded me of- him,” he continues, breath hitching. 

“Hyung,” Jisung practically growls from the other side of the couch, anger overtaking him and now focusing his attention on Changbin. “What the fuck? How was he even bothering you?”

The rest also look confused as to why Changbin would push Minho and yell at him. It must have been pretty bad to have made Minho that upset.

Changbin has his head down and is looking straight into his lap so no one can see his face. He ha never felt so guilty in his life and can feel his face burn with shame.

“No matter what he was doing you never should have pushed him? And yelling at him? What did he even do?” Chan speaks angrily, almost disbelievingly, not able to imagine why Changbin would yell at Min while he was in Littlespace.

Minho does nothing to stop the others' words. He looks down into his lap and stays silent. He’s kind of mad at Changbin for acting that way when he doesn’t even remember what he did wrong. But at the same time, his brain keeps telling him that he must’ve deserved it and keeps repeating the words Changbin said to him. Felix goes over and crouches down at the end of the couch, rubbing Minho’s tense back.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t know hyung was in Littlespace. I thought he was j- just trying to bother me and I got mad a- and pushed him off of m- my lap. Then I- told him- to bother- somebody else,” Changbin's voice shakes, on the verge of tears.

“Then when he c- came back, I pushed him. I- I pushed him backward and- and he fell. And I-,” He gets cut off by his own sob. He feels so horrible for what he did to Minho. There’s no excuse for his actions. Even if Minho was Big and was really trying to bother him, he would never deserve what Changbin did to him. He feels the guilt constrict in his chest, making it painful to breathe. He doesn’t know if Minho will ever be able to forgive him. If he was in Minho’s position, he doesn’t think he would.

“And- And I t- told h- him to, ‘G- get the f- fuck a- a- away f- from me.’” Changbin chokes out through sobs. Tears are running down his cheeks now as he struggles to look up at Minho.

“I- I’m so sorry, Min. I’m sorry, hyung. I- I never sh- should have t- taken everything o- out on- on you. And-,” Changbin cuts himself off with a sob once again, his crying increasing until tears are streaming down his face like a waterfall.

Chan looks caught between a rock and a hard place. He hates seeing people cry, especially his boyfriends, but he still can’t believe Changbin would do that to Minho. Jisung still looks plenty pissed at Changbin, along with Jeongin and Seungmin. Felix is more concerned with making sure Minho is okay and giving his attention there, but is definitely mad at Changbin too.

After silence for a few minutes, Minho hesitantly speaks. “It’s-,” he pauses. “It’s okay. I- I know you must’ve been having a hard time and were r- really stressed and tired. I mean- you- you didn’t even know I was in Littlespace, so,” he trails off.

“So it’s really not your fault. And,” his voice shakes. “And I know that you would never h- hurt me like he used to. And I- never told you guys before, so it’s not like you could have known.”

Changbin lets out a sob at Minho’s words. “I’m so sorry, Min. I should’ve known you were in Littlespace. And even if you weren’t, it wasn’t right to push you at all. I- I feel horrible. I’m so sorry, Minho-hyung. You- you don’t have to forgive me, you know?”

Minho nods, finally looking up at Changbin. “I- I know. But I- I want to,” he says, looking right at his boyfriend and clearly meaning his words.

“Just- Just don’t do it again,” he mutters.

“Of course not. I’m so sorry. Of course not, Min,” Changbin sobs out.

However, the rest of the group isn't finished with Changbin. Jisung is the first to give Changbin a piece of his mind, followed by Seungmin. Chan eventually manages to calm the both of them down, before he has his own thing to add.

Meanwhile, Minho has zoned out once more. Chan is the first to notice and taps Minho’s shoulder, concerned when he doesn’t seem to get any response.

“Min?” he questions, trying to keep the concern and slight fear out of his voice.

Minho takes a minute before slowly lifting up his head to look at Chan.

“Is it” he starts hesitantly. “I mean- is it okay if I slip? I- I just- this is uhm- a lot to- uh- handle and I guess I’ve been- kinda stressed lately too, so-.”

“Of course you can, baby. You don’t have to ask. And while I am happy you told us about what happened with your father, forcing yourself out of Littlespace can be really bad, Min.”

Minho nods in response and promises, “I- I won’t do it again. Or- at least try not to.”

“Okay. You can regress now, kitten,” he says, knowing Minho needs to be given permission or he will continue repressing his Little side.

Minho instantly slips into Littlespace and then promptly freezes when he lays eyes on Changbin.

Everyone holds their breath, while Minho hesitates and then cautiously stumbles up from the couch and over to Changbin. Changbin slowly rises from his seat to meet Minho and waits to see why their baby will do.

Then Minho carefully wraps his arms around Changbin and everyone is hit with a sense of relief. 

“L- Lino sowwy,” Minho murmurs from where his head is nuzzled into Changbin’s neck.

Changbin lets out a sob and says, “There’s nothing you have to apologize for. Binnie is sorry, baby. You did nothing wrong, okay?”

Minho nods his head and pulls back to look at Changbin.

“Lino fowgive Binnie,” he says smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not have ptsd nor have i really experienced something like this before, so i did a lot of research and used a lot of what i already knew. if this is in any way inaccurate pls do let me know. also let me know if i forgot to tag something for the trigger/content warning in the beginning!!


End file.
